Smitten
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She returned to her time,remembering a few things, one day she is in a tomb & finds Sesshomaru but he is not all she finds,when he breathes again he looks at her & says "Mate" Confusing her & he then knows she does not remember, can they fall inlove agai
1. Protecting

She ran.

Cries could be heard, the cries of twin babies, one boy, one girl. One had markings, the other did not. One was a half demon, the other full demon.

Kagome handed one crying baby to one women and the other crying baby to another,

"Hurry, in there" Kagome pushed the women to a stone door, making them rush in "I will hold them off!" Kagome said rushing to close then door behind the women a 2 babies. Kagome turned, removed the bow from her back and ran.

She ran down the halls and out the doors, she ran into the cold of winter. She had changed from her warm kimono back into her school uniform, she had no choice, she could not fight with a kimono on, and she had long ago refused to wear miko clothing. Kagome ran, her chest hurting, stinging from the cold air rushing into her lungs, but she had to run, she had to lead them away, she had to, and all the while she wondered were 'he' was.

Kagome had her bow in one hand, the jewel in the other.

She looked back, the monster was following her, good. She turned back and skidded to a stop, her chest still running even though she herself was not. Kagome turned and waited for the evil to arrive and it did.

"Stupid miko, you think you could run from me?" It asked in a dark double voice,

Kagome still was breathing hard, if she died right now, she was going to be sure to take the evil man with her "What do you want Naizoo?"

The evil man smirked and looked down at Kagome closed hand, she knew what he wanted, it was the same thing Naraku had wanted, but Naraku was long since died, and Inuyasha had long since mated to Kikyo and Sango had long since gave Miroku kids, and she, she had stayed, she was the keeper of the jewel and could not find herself to wish on it, that was, in till now, and that was because Naizoo was way worst than Naraku, he was full demon and had no weakness or human heart, he did not play games, like Naraku.

"The jewel, I want the jewel"

Kagome opened her hand and looked at it, then closed her hand back over it "You cant have it"

"Very well miko, then they shall die"

At those words Kagome rose her bow, "I wont let you" She warned, of course the evil chuckled "I wont hurt them, but my followers will, oh and miko your barrier will not work"

Kagome smirked, no one, no one could get into her barrier, well no one evil anyway, only another strong miko would be allowed to break it, she smirked.

"You do no believe me miko, what If I tell you that the girl babe you saved will make to barrier fall?"

Kagome's breath hitched, "Yes, it will fall in due time, and when it does- he began to laugh,

"How" Kagome whispered to herself, but he heard,

"The babe, I know, she is full demon, yet she holds miko powers, that is why you wish to save her, but she is just a babe, she has no control of her power and so the barrier you placed her behind will fall of her own doing!"

Kagome froze, not good, heart was beating on her chest, it felt like it was demanding to be let out "No" She whispered again, and again she wondered were 'he' was,

"Give me the jewel and they will be spared"

She had to, she could not risk the babies getting hurt. Kagome closed her eyes and though for a moment, there was only one thing she could do, and it broke her heart, because one she did it, there was no going deiced to do it, she had to protect them, she had to run. With a whisper and the wind, a bright light scattered all over the land, killing Nazoo and his followers in its path.

She had to do it, she had to protect them and it broke her heart,

Kagome made a wish.

* * *

Far away, two small infants cried on the floor, the women who held them dead.

"Do not cry" The father said, arriving and finding them, he knelt down and picked them up, looking at both "Where is your mother" He asked, one baby cried out, and then demon turned and looked out past the door, another cry from the new born girl had him looking back. The infants and changed into their true form, even the half breed and the ability to do so, they were in pain, calling out for their mother, but their mother would not come and he knew it.

"Very well" The father said, he himself changing into his true form as they did. He walked to the wall and laid down, his infants son laid next to him, the girl still stood, she cried out one more time for her mother, her father nuzzled her with his nose, he didn't have to tell them that their mother was not coming back, even in their new born state, they knew.

The infant girl, walked to her father, looked back one more time before turning and laying next to him. She cried a pricing cry and her power rose, her father rose his head, shocked and not quick enough to stop it, she had frozen them all, in true form, to lay dormant in till the day someone could awaken them.....


	2. Kagome's Memory Of Time

Kagome woke up to the sound of her blinds knocking with the breeze of the warm summer wind. It she blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused, she moved her head to look at her opened wind. Kagome sat up, stood and walked to the open window, she moved the blinds up and looked out the the well house, her sheer drapes flapping. 2 Years, it had been 2 years since she came home, and every morning she wondered.

Kagome had returned, and ever though she was happy to see her family, who was happy to see her, something was not right, something was missing, time was missing. The day she returned she looked in the mirror and found out that she was 19, but the last age she really remembered being was 17, but what confused her more is she didn't feel like she had missed anything. She remember falling back in time when she was 15, she rememeber Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, the jewel. Her feelings to them all were the same, they were friends, her memory seemed all there to her, but, yet, a year of age passed her than she recalled. She remembered Naraku dying, she remember having the jewel, she remember Sango and Miroku's wedding, Inuyasha's, mating. That's were Kagome also felt confused, she remember Inuyasha mating Kikyo, yet she didn't feel sad or hurt, yet she didn't really remember what happen to her and his realtionship. She remember Sango birthing her first child, and she remember Sesshomaru bringing Rin to Kaede, she remember a lot, and it seemed to all fit together, there was one moment and then another, the last one being her running. She had been having tea with Sango, then the next thing she remembered was running, running and wishing. Yes it all fit together, ans then not, but nothing seemed to be missing, yet when she had looked at the mirror and saw a 19 year old looking back at her, she knew, in her heart, things were missing.

Everyone morning since she had come home 2 years ago, she awoke with those thoughts, she would go to her window and look out at the well house. Even though Kagome was 21 she still lived at home, she could not leave and her mother was fine with that. Kagome sighed and got ready for today's work, as she did more thoughts came to her. Something else odd that had happened, 6 months after she had come home, 2 men had come and asked to buy Kagome's land, her and her mother were confused, but Kagome played along, she told them they would have to show her which land they wanted. When the men took her, she did not understand, then, when she saw the old castle, she knew, it was the land of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha father, the castle had long been Sesshomaru home, but she had been confused on how it came to be in her name, and then she felt sad, if it was in her name, that meant, that meant they were all, dead. Perhaps Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru that it would be best to leave it to her if something happened, knowing that she would leave it untouched.

She told the men that the land was NOT for sale and made them leave, form that moment on Kagome went to school, and with her knowledge of the past, quickly became a archeologist in training, once shes A's the class room, she went to internship and when she asked the to help her with the old castle, she had been put in charge, since it was her land, nothing happened or moved without her say so.

Kagome pulled a plain white tank top over hear head, she put her hair up and then slipped her gray converse on. Her phone rang,

"Hello, oh? Yes I will be right there!"

Her and fellow archaeologist had been trying to restore the castle somewhat, she only allowed a few people on the land while she was not there, ones she trusted not to steal and rush out to the media if they did find something of value. Kagome hurried down the stairs, the girl on the other line had said they had found a door leading under ground, and that they found a giant statue that looked like a mythical creature.

"Kagome breakfest?" Her mom called

"Sorry mom, they found something" She said as she grabbed her all trusty yellow bag and car keys,

"Well have fun dear" Her mother said,

"Bye" Kagome called leaving, Souta had come down "Where she off to now?"

"Off chasing something she left in the past" Her mother said with a smile and a sigh.

* * *

Kagome parked, grabbed her bag and ran inside the castle. They deemed it safe even thought it looked like it was ready to crumble. A few people said 'morning Kagome' as she ran past them "Hi" was what she offered as she hurried along.

"Kagome, this way" One of her fellow archaeologists Shigin waved, he was her age. Kagome met him and followed him to the door.

"Its big and amazing" He stated as he walked her down into the dark only lit by lanterns they had brought. Once they reached the bottom Kagome followed Shigin in grabbing a lit lantern.

It did not take her long to find what he had found, she gasp and ran her eyes over it. She was sure, very sure this was no statue but then what, a tomb?

"Its very odd, it feels like stone, not, we should take a sample" He said

"No" it came quick,

"No?" He asked,

"Uh, not till I get a good look at it"

"Oh right, well should I leave you alone or do you need help?"

"Alone, in fact, everyone can go home"

"Hu?" He asked

"Its gunna be to hot to work in a place with no air, besides, those kimono we found, I want you and the rest of the guys to restore them"

"Oh, right, ok, I'll let everyone know then"

"Thanks" Her eyes never left the 'statue', Once Shigin left Kagome walked up to the stone before her, it was massive and in the shape of a dog, she reached out and touched his nose,

"Sesshomaru"

But he was not all she saw, laying next to him, looking, much like him, were 2 pups, and she found her eyes glued "Did you become a father?" She whispered softly.


	3. In The Future

****************PLEASE VOTE FOR MY BABY IN THE CUTE BABY CONTEST GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK TO VOTE***********

Kagome moved her hands over the dog figure she knew was Sesshomaru, slowly her hands made their way down to the pups.

"Who did this to you" She whispered, and then looked back up at him "Your, your not dead, no, you cant be, I can feel you aura" She kept whispering,

Kagome bit her lip, she wondered if she _could _wake him up, then she wondered if she _should _wake him up. Kagome bit and bit and bit, if it were her like that, she would want someone to undo it, Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru" She said is name, she felt his aura rise, he was in there, once again her eye's drifted down once again to the pups "You became a father" For some reason she felt as if she could cry, she didn't know if she felt sad, or happy. Kagome looked around "But, where is the mother?" Maybe she had died before hand, maybe Sesshomaru had killed her, maybe she was left behind, maybe. Kagome once again sighed "I have to free him, I cant leave him like this, even if I wanted to" She thought for a moment more, "I'm gunna have to put up a barrier, one to keep the noise and smells out, and one to keep him in" Another sigh "Here goes nothing"

Kagome rubbed her hands together, closed her eyes and forth her warm power, slowly she put of a barrier, she had not done it in so long. Once it was up she opened her eyes slowly, she tested it, let it run like a car warming up in the winter. Once she was sure it would not fall, she set on making it stronger, it took her a good 30 minutes to get it to were she wanted it, to where she could hold it and focus on other things, it was not strong enough. It had been so long, but it was a barrier, and she hopped she could keep it up and him in longer enough to asking questions and answer question.

"Ok Sesshomaru, I hope you remember me" Only if she knew what she was saying. Kagome rubbed her hands and placed them on Sesshomaru, she called forth her power, it rose and swirled around the body, calling, not yet touching him, just above, calling out to his aura. Soon his own aura came forth and halted, it danced below hers, as if it were trying to remember, then it mixed and stared dancing. Kagome could feel it, he was almost there, the pull was strong, she backed up. The light became bright, and she could feel her power and his, and she knew he was transforming back to his man form. Then as sudden as it began, it went away, and there was Sesshomaru, one knee on the ground, on hand as well, he was panting and his head was down. Kagome didn't move, her eyes were frozen on him, they stayed like that for what seemed like to long,

"Se, Sesshomaru" She whispered,

She noted his breathing stopped, her mind panicked for some reason. Sesshomaru slowly lift his head, his eyes froze on hers, and for the first time in a long time, that she could remember she saw emotion on his face, he was shocked.

"Uh- she hesitated, she had only seen that look on his face once before, and that was when his father had appeared "Sesshomaru, are, are you ok?" She took a step but stopped when he stood, after a moment he made no move and still did not speak, she took another step, then another, till she was standing in front of him,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mate" He whispered "How is it that you are here" Stating the second part more clearly,

"Wa, what?" She wispered back, and for 2 reason, one he had just called her mate, and two, what did he mean how was she here? Was he confused?

"Uh Sesshomaru I think your confused, it is me Kagome"

"I know who you are" He stated, his voice back to the way she remember, his eyes were still pinned to her,

"Are, are you ok?"

"How is it, that you are here"

She looked at him confused "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

They both though the other was confused, and they were both right. "How is it you are here, you should not have been able to return"

Return? Then it hit her, he still thought they were in the past! "Sesshomaru, do you, do you remember what happened to you?"

Something about her seemed off to him, he looked back at the pups "You became a father" He heard her whisperer, he then knew something was not right.

"The question miko is do you remember what happened to you"

They looked at each other, his question hit her like stone, yes she knew what happened to her, yet she felt, she felt as if something were missing, and it was as if he knew,

"Your in the future" She whispered, her eyes frozen as if she were daydreaming "That is how I am here..."


End file.
